Time-stream the new teen titan(update on chappter 3)
by Elson FJH
Summary: the life of a demi-titan is meant to suck. to keep them humble. i do not own teen titans or percy jackson. how ever i do own time-stream and his mother, nixy and adam are owned by my frinds but i have permission you use them. if you like my story share it! (im working on a rewrite at the moment)
1. note for you

"Okay let me tell you hear and now if you had EVER wished you were a demi-titan. ARE YOU CAZZY! Okay I'm sorry for being mean over that but the thing is a demi-titans life.. Is MENT TO SUCK! It the main way to keep us from having an overly swollen head. Mine more so than most. After all I am a titan price… yes my father is kronos. And that's my name as well… kronos.. Well kronos sunset… any way here is my life , how I became time-stream, how I was broken down and blit back up stronger than before."


	2. the start

My story starts not unlike most. Well most demi-gods that is. I admit that there is some variation. The first they live with their parent, second there garden wasn't emotionally abusive. And last but not least they had fiends...

Okay back to my story.

It all started when I ran away from doc. It also happened to be my fourteenth birthday. Doc had been charged by the fates themselves to look after me. She had a doctor in mythology. My life in school. Sucked no one wanted to sit next to me.. Let alone talk to me. So needless to say I felt very depressed.. to the point I would cut myself by the time I ran away. My arm where covered in scars... I where long selves to hide them.

I had made it down town before I ran in to HIM his name was shadow... he is a son of hades and pershope. The god off all things the other gods don't care about. I would find out later that my father had sent him to collect me. He had five men in black suits with him. I always had some control of my powers

so when the men starred coming at me I tried to freeze them.. Ya it dint work all that well. They kept coming at me so I ran. I made it about five blocks before they caught up to me. a black wall of energy came up around me and i heard a voice shout "AZARATH METRON XEINTOS!" I looked up and a very beautiful girl with gray skin and short black hair wearing a blue cloak was floating above me. She landed in front of me. "Why where those men chasing you?" she asked. "I think it has something to do with my father being the titan of time." I told her expecting her to think I was crazy, instead she tilted her head. "You're a son of kronos?" she asked me. For some reason I really wanted to impressed her. "yep, and I have the powers to prove it!' I touched her shoulder and froze time. "Wow…" she said in a monotone voice. "Can you unfreeze everything?" she asked me I nodded and put everything back in back in motion. "Hear… come to titans tower… if you want." She said handing me a small circular device, then went flying off


	3. Misery and suicide

I blinked. "Who was that...?" I asked myself, "she was.. Wow". I kept walking. That first day on my own was the worst in my entire life. I kept walking, mostly because there wasn't anything else for me to do. The walking wasn't that bad. I could walk for days on end how ever after a couple hours I stared to get hungry. There was a restaurant. I checked my pockets "… noting but lint." I sighed. My stomach started to hurt. Yes doc may have been mean. But she let me eat her food. So I was seriously considering going back. I kept walking, trying to ignore the pain in my gut. Doc wouldn't let me back in, I had been gone too long. "She is probably turning my room into a lab as I speak." I sighed. Then I released. I may not be tired. But I was getting sleepily... Odd considering that I was hungry as well, and I dint have any money… so no hotel room, or food, so I kept walking. it was very very cold. I wished that I brought my jacket. I sat down and started to cry. "This was not how it was supposed to go…" I sobbed. I kept crying in complete misery thinking of how I would be able to kill myself. I tried poisoning myself, dints even get sick; I jumped of the tallest building I could find. All I got form that was a sprained ankle. Tried drowning myself, as it turns out I can filter out oxygen form water… yes kind of like a fish, expect I don't have gills, I tried slitting my wrists, they healed so fast I couldn't bleed out. "There's no ficking way out!" I shouted into the air. I grabbed my head, my cowlick was annoying me, so I started to rip my hair out. Yes I hurt, but not any more than when I sliced my arms "stupid, stupid, stupid!" I shouted as I yanked on it.

I did not pull that much out. I stopped pulling it. I felt my back pocket. I had my pocket knife. As many times that I had done what I was about to do. It became, instinct whenever I fell like this. I took my knife out and opened it. I stared at the blade for a moment, and then I rolled up my sleeve, as I have said I had sliced up my arms before… quiet often in fact. I found some space where I hadn't cut myself before I pressed the blade to my skin and was about to cut myself, then. Her face came into my mind. I lifted my knife. I did not want to hurt myself any more. At least right now. I got up and started walking again.


	4. in the night

I was miserable... The only thing that kept me going was the thought of that girl... I dint even know what her name was. But yet… she was very beautiful... But there was something more than that... she kept me going. Somehow. She was giving me strength, where she knew that or not. I kept walking; I felt the bitter cold bite in to my skin. It was dark now... Very dark. I shivered I wanted to cry, but I held the teras back. "Only…" was all I could say.

I only vaguely remember my mother. I remember a sweat but sad smile, sadly I don't remember more.. All I know about her is what doc told me, that she was the most evil woman alive. That she wanted nothing to do with me, and the only reason why doc took me was out of her mercy because she would have killed me... I knew that was I lie. But it was still hurtful. She would tell me that, any chance she got. Doc did hate me she told me that very often. Each time. It seemed to hurt more than the last.

Needless to say I had very little self-esteem and whenever I was even remotely happy… doc would say something cruel, whenever I did something wrong the same. I did not have any friends… no one liked me at Scholl, or anywhere. "When she finds out … shell think I'm a freak." I though sadly. I was very sad. I was very hungry. But I did not have any money. Or food.


	5. pause

okay every one im working on rewiting this story so im puting this on pause until then. but keep letting you fiend know about this stroy, i want some one for dc comics to read the rewrite... when it's done of course so keep speeding it around.


	6. note from me

in response to a hate review (which I have removed) They **are** majorly crushing on each other. And she wasn't impressed she just believed him you will see that in the rewrite. And I'm combining certain element's form main stream DC as well, I'll be it not that many (besides her hair is violet not purple). I am only doing this to let you know. As far as her being out of caritor well this is only an idea sheet.(there for not set in stone) In my hard copy she is more like herself but how ever I do thank you for the criticism. It means you have taken I bit of an interest. And lastly if still feel the need to troll then I will just remove that review as well.


	7. at long last the real thing is starting

all right every one! i am finaly staring to type up the hard copy i have desided to put part of as a perqule we any way here it is

s/9247228/1/the-dove-of-time


End file.
